Hindshot
by OrionSykes
Summary: "Hargamu tidak akan mahal, Akabane Karma." -[ Mafia!Gakuho (Chairman) x Informant!Karma ] - "Titelnya sebagai raja sindikat perdagangan manusia di Tokyo, bukan untuk main-main semata."


Hindshot

* * *

 _ **WARNING: NON-CONSENT - violence - heavy layered BDSM**_

 _ **Pairing: Mafia!Gakuho x Informant!Karma**_

* * *

 **Latar**

Karma, seorang informan independen bawah tanah, terlibat skandal penangkapan seperempat jaringan lingkar prostusi Tokyo. Ternyata dalang di balik kriminalitas yang ia bongkar itu tidak lain dari seorang Asano Gakuho, seorang direktur sekolah di siang, kepala sindikat perdagangan manusia di malam hari.

Informan muda yang drop-out dari sekolah itu belajar di bawah Lovro, namun alih-alih menjadi _mercenary_ , ia lebih suka bermain di dunia gelap sebagai pengamat segalanya. Di kisah ini Karma berumur 19 tahun.

* * *

 **11:56 Pelabuhan Utama Kanto, _Warehouse_ D-11**

"Sial."

Akabane Karma tidak tahu dia berada dimana atau dengan siapa, maupun berapa orang yang ada bersamanya. Yang ia tahu adalah bahwa semuanya gelap gulita.

Remaja muda itu merasakan sepasang jemari di antara selangkangannya, menarik rantai panjang cairan yang dipertanyakan itu -miliknya, bercampur darah. Sensasi menggerus yang dimasukkan kembali berkali-kali, ditarik keluar tanpa ampun, hanya untuk dilesakkan masuk kembali.

"Hentika—"

Keremukan harga dirinya itu nyata, bersama tubuhnya yang terasa seperti dicabik-cabik. Dijambak, diludahi, sayatan pisau sekujur tubuhnya. Berkali-kali ia melolong dalam kesakitan, tetapi tidak kunjung berakhir.

"Jangan sentuh aku, bajingan..!"

Siapa yang sudah menyentuh, melukai, menodai sekujur tubuhnya? Karma bersumpah akan membuat hidup siapapun pengecut sangat amat sengsara. Tetapi bajingan itu tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia tidak dapat tahu siapa yang sedang menggeranyang tubuhnya itu

 _Persetan dengan semua ini._

Dadanya penuh lembam dan goresan. Semuanya gelap, matanya tertutup sehelai kain hitam. Sensasi, bau orang yang di depannya itu sangat familier. Tapi siapa?

"Kh—" plester di mulutnya dirobek dengan kasar, membuat Karma mendesis karena perih di bibirnya itu.

"Kamu pasti mengingatku." pria itu mengelilinginya, membuka matanya yang tertutup kain hitam.

Remaja itu sedang berada di lututnya, kedua ujung kakinya terikat ke ujung meja. Tangannya terikat ke belakang, lehernya diikat seuntai rantai anjing. Selangkangannya basah, seluruh tubuhnya terlilit sabuk kulit yang melingkar. Ia merasa sangat dipermainkan, dipermalukan sampai seperti ini.

"Aku berkira tidak harus bertemu kamu lagi setelah keluar dari sekolah sialan itu..." matanya mulai terbiasa dengan silaunya cahaya. Matanya mengerjap sekali, dua kali.

Asano Gakuho, tidak ia sangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Ya, otak cermelangmu disia-siakan dengan menjadi _drop-out_ di tahun kedua SMA-mu, seingatku. Hmm, jadi otakmu juga sudah membusuk, Akabane…?" direktur itu menjambak rambutnya.

"Sia-sia..? Keputusan terbaik dalam hidupku" ia mendesis balik, matanya masih menantang.

"Terus kamu ingin aku apakan, hm?" pria itu menarik rantai di lehernya.

"Persetan, kamu." Remaja bermanik merkuri itu spontan meludah ke wajahnya. Mendarat penghinaan itu di pipinya, lalu diusap direktur itu kembali bersih.

"Kamu bisa diajak kerjasama kan, Karma-kun?"

Pemuda berusaha meludahinya lagi, tetapi berhasil dihindari kepala yakuza itu.  
Tangannya menangkup wajah Karma.

"Aku suka itu." senyumnya tidak lain sebuah kegilaan tersendiri.

BLAM! -wajah Karma dibanting sang direktur ke atas permukaan meja kaca. Tubuh remaja itu menegang, _impact_ yang membuat retak kaca meja itu tidak tanggung-tanggung ke wajahnya. Direktur itu mencengkram rambutnya, menariknya kembali menatap kedua matanya. Rantai di lehernya ditarik dengan kuat, memaksanya untuk menatap kedua mata senja yang liar itu.

"Ulangi lagi?" ia mencengkram rambut merah itu tanpa ampun. Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya yang terbesit kaca.

"Persetan denganmu." pemuda itu mengutuknya, dunia seperti berputar di kepalanya.

"AAAAHHH-" Rambutnya itu dijambak keras sampai tubuh Karma tidak lagi dapat menekuk ke belakang.

"Ulangi lagi?" direktur itu mengepal tarikannya lebih kuat.

"Aku sudah bilang, bedebah. Persetan denga-"

Remaja itu menutup mata ketika kepalanya meluncur ke permukaan meja itu. Tetapi berhenti di tengah udara, terhambat jambakan sang direktur. "Kh.." rambutnya rasanya seperti ingin rontok.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menghantamku saja, bedebah." Karma berusaha memberontak dari jambakan itu, hanya untuk dicengkram dengan lebih kuat.

"Sayang sekali kalau wajahmu disia-siakan. Bisa kujual tubuhmu yang tidak berharga itu untuk beberapa ratus yen.." direktur itu menarik remaja itu ke arahnya, berbisik keji ke telinga Karma. "-seperti wanita murahan.." suaranya tidak dibuat-buat. Direktur itu melepas jambakannya, lalu merogoh jasnya.

Klik.

Sebuah pistol magnum ditodongkan ke kepala Karma.

"Kepada siapa kamu membocorkannya? Dan komisaris distrik yang mana, informan..?" ia mulai serius. Karma mengigit bibirnya, tetapi matanya tetap saja lantang.

"Tidak akan pernah kuberita-"

PLAK.

Punggung pistol itu menampar kepalanya. Berkali-kali pistol magnum itu memukul kepala Karma bolak balik, diayun dalam kekuatannya yang penuh. Remaja itu mulai merasa kehilangan rasa orientasinya, wajahnya serasa babak belur.

"-SAMPAI MATI PUN!"

Direktur itu tersenyum mendengarnya, begitu keras kepala, bocah ingusan ini.

 _Begitu tidak takut mati._

"Ada hal-hal yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari kematian, Karma-kun."ia mengayunkan kepalannya, meninju Karma dengan kekuatan penuh. Kembali matanya tertutup, kepalanya pening, segalnya menjadi gelap gulita.

Mulutnya tersumpal.

"Komoditas tidak perlu berbicara saat digunakan, kan?"

Direktur itu melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan ruangan itu. Semuanya gelap gulita seperti semula.

"Aku ada urusan. Lakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan padanya."

Terdengar suara derapan kaki.

* * *

 **9:34 Pelabuhan Utama Kanto, Warehouse Asano Corp.**

Langkah kaki yang familier itu kembali memasuki ruangan.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu ya..." suara itu bertanya heran. Sebuah tongkat menepuk wajahnya, membuatnya terbangun dari remang-remang ketidaksadaran.

"Kamu cuma dihajar saja? Ck, memang mereka tidak suka lelaki, sih." nada suaranya kecewa.

"Bangsat, apa maksudmu mereka tidak suka lelaki." remaja berambut merah itu mengutuknya.

"Oh? Kamu masih hidup, informan?" direktur itu menarik rantai lehernya sampai ia tercekik. Karma dapat mengenali suara _bangsat itu,_ bahkan semil jauhnya. Seluruh badannya terasa sakit luar biasa, ia rasanya ingin menjegal leher direktur itu sampai terpelintir.

"Segini saja mana cukup membunuhku." ia berusaha senyum menyindir, tetapi rusuknya sepertinya patah, membuatnya meringis. Direktur itu cuma tertawa melihat nyalinya itu.

"Memangnya kau kira mau kuapakan..?" direktur itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Karma, lalu menjambaknya. "Aku tahu orang-orang yang tepat yang bisa menjadikanmu pelacur semalam." Sebuah sensasi dingin memeluk sekujur tubuhnya, Karma dapat merasakan bahwa kepala mafia itu bermaksud nyata dengan kata-katanya. Titelnya sebagai raja sindikat perdagangan itu bukan untuk main-main.

"Kalau begitu, kepada siapa kamu membocorkan informasi itu, Akabane. Dan dari mana?" direktur itu mengelilinginya, tidak melepas tutup matanya. Di tangannya ia memainkan sebuah pipa panjang, sebuah tembakau. Baunya itu tidak asing, Karma mengernyitkan dahinya. _Opium..?_ batinnya.

"Informasi apa ya, kek?" remaja berambut merah itu menjawab dengan lantang.

PLAK..!

Tongkat itu menebas kena pipi kiri Karma, lagi dan lagi. Mukanya serasa telur dadar dihajar pipa tembakau antik itu. Direktur itu mengangkat alisnya, "Terserah mau sampai kapan kamu bermain seperti ini, Karma-kun."

Akabane spontan langsung mengerjapkan matanya, merasakan sebuah tangan menyusup ke selangkangannya.

"Apa yang kamu—" jari-jari itu berkutat di celah selangkangan, lalu sesuatu yang basah, dingin menembus masuk, membuatnya menegang..

"HENTIKAN-" Direktur itu malah tersenyum, mengabaikannya. Ia memasukkan jari-jarinya, mendorong masuk serantai panjang beruntai manik-manik. "Akh—" Karma meronta-ronta, tidak pernah ia disentuh di sana, terlebih sesuatu sedang dimasukkan ke dalam celahnya. "Henti-!"

"5…8…11..16.." ketua mafia itu semakin menghitung berapa manik yang berhasil diselipnya itu.

"HENTI—"

Nafasnya seperti terhenti, semakin tersengal dengan setiap gerusan jari-jarinya. Karma seperti tidak berkutik, terutama ketika jari-jarinya itu membukanya secara paksa. Ia mengigit bibirnya, namun terlepas menjadi teriakan ketika sesuatu yang bulat menerobos. Sesuatu yang basah dan dingin, membuat dinding-dindingnya kelu ketika dimasuki.

"AHHH…!" rasa panas hebat menyerbu tubuhnya, dinding celah seperti terbakat. Ternyata direktur itu menyelipkan sebuah benda berbentuk katup botol, jari-jarinya menjentikkannya masuk.

 _"Capsaicin."_ Ia berujar, jarinya masih menusuk-nusuk celahnya itu. Karma langsung terbelalak dengan ngeri. "Kamu suka plugnya? Pedas kan..?" Remaja berambut merah itu mengutuk nasibnya, paman gila itu ternyata bisa-bisanya punya cairan itu untuk menyiksa orang.

"Ternyata kamu suka yang pedas ya?" direktur itu menusuk kembali plugnya yang berusaha dikeluarkan Karma celahnya itu. Setiap ia mendorong keluar, didorong Gakuho melesak semakin dalam, menimbulkan sensai perih yang mengkoyak. "PERSETAN KAMU-" ia mengutuk sambil merintih. Direktur itu cuma tersenyum dengan sadisnya, menyukai permainan kucing tikus si informan ini.

"PERGI KE NERAKA, BANGSA—" lidahnya langsung kelu ketika manik-manik itu ditarik keluar perlahan-lahan, menggerus dindingnya, satu per satu keluar dari celah. Karma hanya bisa mengutuk euforia bercampur siksaan ini, tarikan yang beritme sesuai dengan setiap jambakan kencang di rambutnya. Kenikmatan dalam penyiksaan.

"Kamu berteriak seperti pelacur, Karma-kun." direktur itu terus menarik rantai manik-manik itu sampai habis keluar serantai. Karma menggigit bibirnya, menyesal tidak dapat menghentikan rintihannya itu.

"AKH..!" jari-jari yang intrusif kembali menusuk-nusuk lubang celahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya langsung mengerjang, sesuatu dihujamkan masuk ke celahnya, sesuatu yang tebal dan panjang.

"KELUARKAN ..! KELUARKAN…!" ia merintih, benda itu memberi sensasi membakar, memenuhi seisi dalamnya. Delapan inci panjangnya, mainan plastik silikon yang bejat itu.

"Kamu suka itu..?" direktur itu mengocok benda yang terhunus dicelahnya itu. Sebuah siksaan di tangan pria tersebut, dibalut kimia yang pedas. Tangannya menusuknya semakin dalam, menarik benda itu, lalu kembali mendorongnya, membuat remaja itu menggeliat, meronta kesakitan. Rasanya seperti terbakar.

"AHH—" sebuah jari melesak seluruh delapan inci itu masuk. "1 jari." ujar direktur, menggesek-geseknya masuk.

"Ayo, ke siapa kamu membocorkannya, Karma-kun..?" ia bertanya lagi. Karma cuma mengerjapkan matanya, berharap ini akan berakhir. "Mati saja—"

"2 jari." sejumlah jari itu merentangkan celahnya, merenyuhkan nafas di dadanya. Tubuhnya seperti akan terbelah dua, celahnya terbuka menganga.

"Hentikan, bangsat..! Henti— AAHHHHHH..!"

"4 jari." Rasa sakit itu sungguh menelannya.

"Kamu mau sebuah kepalan di dalam sana, Karma-kun..? Atau kamu mau berbicara..?" direktur itu mengancam dengan nada lembut, keempat jarinya itu merentang, melepar, kuku-kuku tajam itu menggerus dindingnya. Tapi tidak, kesakitan itu belum mengalahkannya.

"Tanya ke pelacur-pelacurmu saja." Karma masih bisa saja menyeringai. Direktur itu lalu menarik seluruh jari-jarinya keluar, membuat remaja itu merintih lega dan kesakitan. Kepala mafia itu tersenyum lebar.

"Terserah kamu." Sesuatu meremuk celah masuknya.

"AH—PERSETAN..! SIAL— AKH—KELUARKA— AKH." Ketika direktur itu benar-benar serius melesakkan satu kepalannya sekaligus, air mata sudah menetes dari samping matanya. Rantainya semakin ditarik, mencekiknya, membuatnya susah untuk merintih. Siksaan itu jauh lebih cukup untuk membuatnya berteriak kesakitan, tubuhnya meronta-ronta di bawah pria itu.

"Nah, sekarang kamu regang seperti pelacur-pelacur itu." Direktur itu menarik kembali tanganya, lalu membersihkan kepalannya dengan sebuah sapu tangan "Berbicaralah, nak."

Karma mengigit bibirnya, bersumpah serapah di batinnya. Ia tidak akan pernah membuka mulutnya. Tidak di atas segala harga dirinya. Sorot matanya itu menyala, raut murka yang penuh dendam. Mulutnya terkatup erat, kepala mafia itu dapat melihatnya –ia akan tetap bungkam.

"Kalau begitu, kamu tidak perlu berbicara." direktur itu lalu menarik benda di dalam celahnya itu, membuatnya merintih. Ia pun melangkah ke meja yang penuh dengan barang-barang yang perlu dipertanyakan itu.

"Umf—" seketika, mulut Karma sudah dibekap strap ring. "Mulutmu akan terus terbuka, Karma-kun. Dan kamu tidak akan bisa menutupnya." direktur itu berada di depannya, mengelus kepalanya. Posisi berlututnya itu menempatkan kepala Karma tepat di depan—

Sembilan inci di depanmilik bajingan itu.

"Lalu apa bedanya kamu dengan seorang pelacur nak..?" tanya direktur itu, membuka risleting celananya. Mata Karma langsung membelalak, menggeleng kepalanya dengan keras. Sebuah tangan kekar memutar kepala itu lurus, kembali menghadap benda tegang di depan matanya.

"Kamu bahkan tidak dibayar untuk ini."

Demikian direktur itu melesakkan seluruh sembilan inci miliknya, memenuhi tenggorokan remaja itu. Mata Karma langsung terbuka lebar, rahangnya berusaha mengatup, namun strap ring itu menghambatnya. Bergerus maju mundur, milik pria itu di yang keluar masuk di tenggorokannya itu membuat _gag reflex_ -nya berkutik. Ia meronta, tidak sudi menservis pria yang ia kutuki mati itu.

"Mf—" ia benar-benar tidak bisa protes dengan benda itu di tenggorokannya. Sementara direktur itu menjambak rambutnya setiap Karma menarik kepalanya menjauh, seperti menunggangnya.

"Kamu ingin protes..? " direktur itu tersenyum, setiap jambakan itu seperti mengkoyak. Karma mengerjapkan matanya, air matanya mulai mengkaburkan penglihatannya. Ia cuma bisa merintih.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Karma-kun." Direktur itu menyeringai, tangan satu laginya menarik rantai itu, mengkonstriksi udara di leher remaja itu. Semakin sempit, semakin cepat, semakin dalam gerakannya.

"Hm. Kalau kamu mati, bagaimana—?" Gakuho lalu mengeluarkan sebuah penjepit dari kantongnya. Mata merkuri itu terbuka, menyadari apa yang akan menimpanya.

"Mati tersedak kesalahanmu sendiri...?" ujarnya, lalu menutup kedua lubang hidung Karma dengan penjepit tersebut. Senyuman direktur itu sudah seperti iblis, melihat sorot mata merkuri itu kehabisan akal. Ia lalu menjambak rambut Karma, memalingkan wajahnya ke ujung ruangan.

"Lihat itu Karma..? Kamera yang cocok untuk bintang murahan sepertimu." pria itu menghempaskan miliknya masuk kembali. Harga dirinya rasanya hancur berkeping-keping, berikut oksigen di tubuhnya.

"MF—" Karma benar-benar panik kali ini, hidungnya terjepit, mulutnya tersumbat, ia tidak dapat bernapas. Setiap gerakan itu semakin cepat, jambakan yang menyakitkan, rantai lehernya ditarik kuat-kuat. Ia rasanya ingin pingsan, apalagi ikatan mati itu tidak membiarkan sebuah kesempatan untuk kabur.

"Dua puluh empat detik." Direktur itu terus melesakkan miliknya, menyeringai melihat air mata di ujung mata informan itu. Oksigen menyurut cepat dari tubuhnya, membuat remaja itu meronta-ronta.

PLAK—wajahnya sekali lagi ditampar direktur itu. "Empat puluh lima detik." Nadanya dingin, setiap gerusannya semakin cepat. Kepala remaja itu mulai merasa seperti melayang.

"Delapan puluh empat detik."

Karma menutup mata, dinding tenggorokannya terasa perih, perutnya mual. Ia tidak ingin mati karena hal seperti ini. Semakin ia meronta, ia semakin menghabiskan nafasnya. Dan semakin ia menghindar, rambutnya akan dijambak balik dengan menyakitkan.

"Aku puas atau kamu mati duluan ya, Karma-kun..?" tanya direktur itu, menyindirnya. Tangannya mengusap pipi remaja itu, tersenyum dengan sadis. Secara spontan, lidah Karma mlai membalut milik pria itu, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik mulutnya. Ia harus, harus memuaskannya sebelum ia mati kehabisan nafas.

Direktur itu malah tertawa melihat ekspresi menderitanya, menarik maju mundur kepala Karma dengan semakin cepat. Cincin-cincin tenggorokan remaja itu seperti memeras miliknya, gerakan mulut, juga sapuan lidah remaja itu mulai menunjukkan usaha. Ia tahu, ia dapat mati tercekik kalau bajingan ini tidak puas duluan.

"Seratus dua puluh dua, Karma-kun." remaja itu mulai lemas, tetapi lidahnya tetap menyapu setiap sisi kebejatan di mulutnya itu. Apakah ia akan mati, begitu batinnya. Ia mengutuk bajingan yang tidak kunjung puas itu, oksigen di paru-parunya sudah benar-benar kandas.

Tepat ketika tenggorokannya membuka, menyerah karena kehabisan udara, bajingan itu malah memuaskan dirinya.

"KH—" Karma tersedak hebat dengan cairan yang meluncur turun tenggorokannya yang membuka itu, seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Remang-remang, penglihatannya mulai gelap. Direktur sadis itu terus bergerak, tidak mengeluarkan miliknya itu.

"Seratus empat puluh tiga." pria itu menyelesaikan hitungannya, akhirnya mengeluarkan miliknya yang basah dengan cairan dari tenggorokan remaja itu. Ia melepaskan jambakannya, lalu menyepak wajah Karma hingga ia terhempas ke samping lantai.

Mata merkurinya sayu, remang-remang penglihatannya tidak seberapa dengan sakit kepalanya. Udara pelan-pelan memasuki paru-parunya kembali, sembari ia tersedak cairannya yang sudah menyumbatnya itu.

"Nah Karma-kun—" sebuah sol sepatu menginjak pipinya, lalu memutar-mutar botnya. "Masa segitu saja sudah pingsan..?"

Karma tidak berkutik, tubuhnya benar-benar tak bertenaga lagi. Ujung sol sepatu itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Baiklah.." direktur itu melepas strap ring dari mulutnya, rahangnya yang kelu itu langsung melemas. "Sudah mau berbicara..?" tanya direktur itu, membersihkan sepatu botnya di atas pipi remaja itu. Tidak ada jawaban.

"AH—" rambut remaja itu dijambak, mengangkat tubuhnya itu. Karma dihempas dengan kasar di atas meja kaca itu, terlungkup. Kedua kakinya terikat ke ujung meja, tangannya yang terikat ke belakang itu mengepal kesakitan.

"Sampai menungging seperti itu..." direktur itu menaruh kakinya di atas bokongnya, kalung anjing itu ditariknya dengan perlahan-lahan. "Kamu memang seorang pelacur kamera-"

PLAK—direktur itu mendaratkan sebuah tamparan.

"Kh—!" ia benar-benar terperangkap, Karma tidak bisa berkutik dengan bot yang menindih turun badannya ke meja itu. Remaja itu mendengar sebuah suara menggesek, selagi kepalanya dibanting ke meja kaca itu oleh pria tersebut. Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya, ia tidak dapat berkutik.

CTAR –sebuah cambukan sabuk mendarat di punggungnya, meninggalkan bekas panjang yang merah. Ia menegang, tapi tidak merintih. Dua, lima, hingga delapan sabetan, remaja itu hanya menggigit bibir. Hanya gelak tawa direktur yang miring moralnya itu, bersamaan libasan setiap cambukan.

"Kamu suka ini, Karma-kun..?" direktur itu mendaratkan sabetan kesebelasnya. Lalu dengan seringai yang bengis, pria itu membalikkan sabuknya. Ia tidak puas dengan hanya dengan bekas-bekas merah.

"Kulit dengan kulit itu biasa bagimu, kan..? Maukah kamu berteriak dengan besi ke kulit..?" direktur itu mengelus ujung besi tali pinggangnya. Karma mengerjapkan matanya, menyiapkan dirinya untuk—

"AKH—" Cambukan sabuk berujung besi pengait itu seperti api di punggungnya, setiap besitan menggores ujung kulitnya. "Kh.." ia cuma bisa menggigit bibir, tubuhnya menegang dengan setiap sabetan. Merah bertoreh darah di sabuk itu, hingga pukulan kedua puluh satu saja sudah meninggalkan luka-luka baret di sekujur punggungnya.

"Kamu belum mau berbicara..?" direktur itu meluruskan sabuknya, jarinya membersihkan pengait tersebut dari titik-titik darahnya. Karma tidak kunjung membuka mulut.

"Masokis." siluman itu berbisik. KLAK..! Dua puluh lima sabetan. Dan interval setiap pukulan terus bertambah, meningkat keras dan gesitnya, menambah penderitaanya. Perlahan, titik-titik darah itu sudah bergores-gores merah di punggungnya.

"Cukup bermainnya." Direktur itu melempar sabuk pinggangnya ke samping. Kedua tangannya mengelus sisi tubuh remaja itu yang masih mulus, walau terkena sedikit baretan sabuk. Karma bergidik dengan setiap sentuhannya; melintasi tulang ekornya, melingkari lehernya, tubuh pria itu yang merebahkan diri di atasnya, lalu menaruh bibirnya di samping telinga remaja itu.

"Apa yang kau—"

Matanya terbuka ketika sesuatu yang asing terletak, menyenggol, terposisi di depan celahnya. Tubuh pria itu menindih tubuhnya dari atas, remaja itu memberontak hanya untuk mendapatkan rambutnya dijambak kembali turun.

"Kamu sempit atau renggang, Karma-kun..?" bisik direktur itu, tangan kanannya mengelus-elus kepala remaja yang sedikit gemetar itu.

"Mati kau bangsat." kutuknya, mempalingkan wajah dari pria itu. Gesekan tubuh pria yang di atasnya itu membuat perih luka sabetan di punggungnya. "Aku lebih baik mati dari pada bicara denganmu."

Direktur itu cuma sersenyum. Lalu meneganglah seluruh tubuh remaja itu ketika sembilan inci dari pria itu menembus masuk celahnya, menghunusnya tanpa ampun. Wajahnya yang berpaling ke arah kamera membuatnya ingin berpaling, tapi tangan yang menangkup wajahnya itu sengaja menahannya. Direktur itu ingin melihat bocah itu menatap langsung sumber aibnya.

"AKH—" gerusannya tidak berakhir, semakin cepat, semakin dalam pria itu melesakknya kembali. Karma merintih, mengigit bibirnya, pasrah ke rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu.

"BANGSAT..!" ia cuma bisa meraung, sekujur tubuhnya kejang-kejang dimasuki milik pria itu. Setiap gesekan yang menyiksa perlahan berubah menjadi keperihan yang nikmat, membuatnya mengutuk diri.

"BANGSA—AHH" ia meronta-ronta, namun kepalanya ditekan turun kembali oleh kepala direktur itu. Tanpa henti, siluman itu terus menggerus tubuhnya. "AHH—" remaja itu merasakan tajam belati yang menggerus sisi kirinya, ditarik turun oleh pria itu. Belati yang dipegang pria itu menyayat kulitnya dalam goresan-goresan kecil yang membakar ujung sarafnya.

"Bicaralah." bisik siluman itu, menarik keluar miliknya, lalu menghujamnya masuk sekuat tenaga. Nafas remaja itu tersengal-sengal, air mata mulai membuat kabur penglihatannya.

"Tidak mau, berengsek…!" suaranya patah-patah dengan setiap kikisan belati, gerusan yang tidak punya ampun itu. "AHH...!" semakin cepat, semakin keras. Remaja itu mengerjap matanya, tidak tahan dengan siksaan. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang terkoyak, dindingnya yang berpulsasi, celahnya seperti memijat milik pria itu.

Lima belas menit terasa seperti lima jam, remaja itu pun mulai merasa jijik pada dirinya; menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukan padanya perlahan-lahan. Kosong benaknya, ia merasakan milik pria itu menggenjot keluar masuk tanpa henti. Ia berusaha menolak sensasi tubuhnya, tetapi kenikmatan sudah merasukinya.

"Hentikan..!" suaranya sudah lirih, semakin ia meronta, jambakan di rambutnya semakin parah. Kecupan menjijikkan di sekujur leher, pundaknya dari pria itu, membuatnya mual. "Jangan sentuh aku..!" ia protes, namun direktur itu malah menjilat titik darah yang merembes ke lehernya.

"Bajingan, jangan sentuh aku..!" afeksi janggal itu membuatnya jijik, lidah pria itu menjalar di lehernya, bibirnya dengan ganas melumat permukaan kulitnya. Ia tidak pernah ingin membunuh orang seburuk ini dalam seumur hidupnya. Tentu saja, direktur itu menikmati pemandangan bocah sombong itu meronta-ronta di bawah rengkuhannya, menolak berkali-kali hanya untuk dilanggar kembali.

"AKHH—" gerakan pria itu disengaja untuk menarik seluruh miliknya keluar seutuh-utuhnya, hanya untuk menghunus kembali sekuat tenaga. Interval yang sudah kedua belas kalinya, menggerusnya tanpa ampun. Direktur itu menikmati dinding-dinding milik bocah yang menggeliat di bawahnya itu, berpulsasi, memijat miliknya.

"Kh—" rintihnya, merasakan cairan yang menyembur, lalu merembes dari celahnya itu. Direktur itu menarik miliknya keluar, mengelap miliknya yang berlumuran cairan di atas bokong remaja yang terkulai lemas itu. Belum, ia belum puas menyiksanya.

Clep. Sebuah jarum mendarat di punggung remaja itu, tubuhnya seketika langsung mengejang. Sensasi yang panas menjalar tubuhnya, saraf-sarafnya seperti kehilangan kendali.

"Kamu diam pun aku pasti akan segera mengetahuinya." direktur itu berbisik ke telinganya, lalu menarik jarum itu dari venanya.

"Tapi gara-gara kamu, seorang informan picisan—„ sebuah pisau menggerus ujung bahunya, membuat remaja itu ingin berteriak, tapi lidahnya terlanjur kelu.

"—kamu harus membayarnya."

Ia berbisik di telinganya, mengatakan kata-kata yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Remaja itu tidak dapat mencerna apa yang baru ia dengar dari pria itu,kedua matanya terbuka lebar dalam kengeriannya.

"Akabane Karma." nama itu meluncur dengan alami di sepanjang lidahnya.

Jari-jari direktur itu menangkup dagunya, kedua mata itu kembali bertemu. Tatapan dingin dilengkapi dengan senyum seribu kebejatan. Bagi seorang Asano Gakuho, kepala mafia distrik Tokyo, itu hanya permulaan dari sebuah transaksi biasa. Hanya satu komoditas yang siap diperdagangkan, hanya sebuah harga di kuasa sindikat perdagangannya.

"Hargamu tidak akan mahal, Akabane Karma."

Barulah permulaan dari penderitaannya.

Oneshot / End.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Break writing dari PD II yang sangat ehem ehem alasannya. Pairing selip sampingan dari asakaru yang biasa :.) Maaf yang agak trauma membacanya, maaf ceritanya gaje dan mungkin sedikit ooc. Aku selalu picture Gakuho itu orangnya super sadis dan suka bdsm. Ya ampun, malu nulisnya / Ini gara2 fic Om x Karma di FAKI, kalo enggak salah salah satunya punya NingieCassie hahaha. Thanks for reading and-

Care to review?


End file.
